Sakura's Chapters
by SakuraHaruno178
Summary: Finally the war has ended and the world is on a slow road to peace as our heroine, Sakura Haruno, leads several of our other heros and heroines on a beautiful path of love. With each passing day, bonds and loyalty grows strong! With every waking moment she helps or witness the love her heart aches more for the certain someone, who had stolen her heart many times over and over again


Chapter One

It was warm out as I glanced up into the deepen blue sky high above a newly built Konoha, trees having their leafs blowing in the wind and the sound of birds chirping as I leaned forward. My hair neatly pinned back into a piny tail as it reached my back in length.

"Sakura, me and your father are going over to your auntie's house, we'll be back later!" My mother yelled as she was wearing her ordinary white shirt only without the sleeves as her short hair was slightly long as well and pinned back with pins. My father wearing his kimono shirt and moccasin slipper shoes as I watched them leave. How much I am grateful to have my mother and father when I look at Naruto. I wonder what that knuckle head is doing on a gorgeous day like today? I am betting he is in the training field with Lee. With my hands pulling up my apron over my waist and my fingers tightening my headband around my neatly pinned back hair, I left the house as well.

"I am going to check in on Kakashi-Sensei and Shizune." I smiled. It has been a month since the war ended and luckily we were able to save Kakashi-sensei's life. Also since the death of Lady Tsunade, who bravely fought Madara, and even after being sliced in half saved the other kages. The village as well hasn't been named another hokage, but everyone already knows under the kages wishes. It shall be Naruto. As it was Lady Tsunade's final request as well, if Gaara tells me right.

A girl with long dark purple hair walked infront of me as she had a little girl pulling her by the arm. "Hinata!" I cried out in excitment, since the war ended both Hinata and Naruto have been getting closer. She turned red and started to allow the girl to pull her away, but I grasp hold of her hand. "Hinata, how are you today?"

"I am...am good Sakura, I am baby-sitting for a friend..." I look at the little girl as her pure white eyes reflected with happiness. "She is part of a branch family like Neji..."

Neji?! I almost spoke, but held my tongue as the though of TenTen's strict confession rang in my head. "Lady Hinata, lets go to Flower shop! I wanna see all the pretty flowers and get some for mama!"

"Alrighty, see you later Sakura." She smiled.

It felt great, after the war Hinata...she has been coming more out of her shell to show us her true self and I know something she don't. Naruto likes that about her, and he will soon come to love her more than he loved me once. "Today is such a pretty day." I smiled up into the sky with my arms reaching out. "I wonder if Sasuke is well?" I smiled to myself as I stopped walking to lean against a large wooden fence. A smile wider than the sun appeared on my face as a finger touched my lips. With the same warmth left by Sasuke's lips himself. It was hopeless, I was still madly in love.

Chapter Two

It was quiet as I walked into the doorways of the newly built hospital and glanced at the guest list form on the desk. Not many names were written, but one sloppy handwriting was familiar. "Naruto was here, must have came to check and see when Kakashi can train him some more?" I picked up the pencil and scribbled my name and turn around to head down the hall with the rays of early afternoon light shining through the windows. Little specks of dust floated in the light as if bugs or small butterflies.

With my body reaching a wooden door, I peeked through the window to see a sleeping Kakashi happily in his bed as Shizune leaned against the wall smiling at him. At first I felt like I should leave them be, but I really want to make sure their injuries weren't as serious. However my arm froze as I held to handle as I just turned around and left. It was the best to do and not disturb them.

Outside the hospital, I glanced up into the sky, sighing. "What do I do now?"

"Is that? It is!" I turned around and I saw Temari running forward with a smile wide on her face. "How are you doing? I couldn't recognize you with your hair up!"

I smiled. "Yeah, today is a nice day so I though to put it up."

"Want to accompany me to the dumpling shop? I have to get some for Sari and Kankuro." I nodded my head and we walked towards the the shop. Temari was different today, ever since the war and Shikamaru had been asking her to come to the village more to help him become stronger. I guess these two will be together pretty soon, but Shikamaru is troublesome. "So have you talked to Sasuke yet?" She smiled towards me.

My knees almost gave as my face started to grow warm as I glanced at her. "EH?!"

"Gaara tells me that Naruto told him that Sasuke kissed you before we all returned home." She stopped walking and turned to me. "Come on, Sakura, we are friends you can tell me!"

I felt a sudden evil intention as Temari started twirling, "If you tell me, I will tell you why I am in such a good mood!"

My face began to burn as I looked at her, "Y-yeah..." I was going to murder Naruto, but it would have gotten out sooner or later than expected. "He said he...he would return to finish it..."

"Oh finish what?" My vision began to burn bright red as I turned away. "Oh man I think I know what he means." She started dancing around with her hands moving up and down her shoulders as if she was making out with someone.

"Now why are you in such a good mood?" I asked her and she only shook her head and started running. This was a different Temari from the one I know, but I chased after her and yelled. "Come on, Temari, tell me!"

Chapter Three

"Thank you very much! Please come again!" Yelled a young girl as Temari waved me away as she left me alone as I sat the bench looking up into the air wondering about many different things. Many things on my mind always ended with Sasuke.

My face warmed up as I looked down to the center of my empty tea cup as the young girl grabbed it and carried it away. At first a I was going to go see Kakashi-Sensei, but now it seems as if everything has gotten boring. A small brush of wind smeared across the village as I stood up and started walking in a random direction. "I wonder if Naruto hasn't trained to hard." Clenching my fists, "Also I wonder how far he will fly for opening his mouth?"

Quiet as the forest was, the only sound I heard was silent breathing as I peeked around a tree to see Naruto. Sitting with his hands pressed together in deep meditation as I could feel the strong power of his sage jutsu. Man, looking at him I feel like a looser for only being good at medical ninjutsu, but then again. I am good at what I do and he is good at whatever a Naruto does. He opened his eyes and peeked over towards me. "I know you are there Sakura."

"Oh shoot, you found me out!" I smiled at him as I walked from behind the tree. "Hey Naruto, I seen Hinata today." His face slowly, but surely lighten up with little bits of red. "She sure seems to be coming out her shell more now."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well." He forced his eyes closed as tried hard to concintrate. "Excuse me I gotta get back to training!"

"Oh Naruto, I am sure you are excited for Hinata to come and bring you lunch." I joked around as he flipped backwards, turning around to look at me and scream.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" His face was burning bright red as blood as he began to stutter with his words, "S-she is a n-n-nice girl H-Hinata...s-she makes m-me homemade ramen..." He swallowed, "..and i-it is really good..."

"Mhmmm." I looked at him.

"Why are you even bringing this up, Sakura?" He was indeed blushing, bad.

"Well, I heard from a little birdy you been telling people about Sasuke kissing me." He swallowed hard, "See your face is worth the revenge, I could have punched you, but I won't."

I stood up and started to leave, but stopped, "Oh, Naruto, Hinata is getting much cuter than she was because she is opening more. You best make a move before someone snatches her away!" I waved him off as I left the forest, his face still blushing bright red.

Chapter 4

As I walked pass through the village gates and passed the guard stand, after waving to the two shinobi guards, I felt a sudden urge to go and visit my dear friend Ino. My hands knocked on the frame of the new Yamanaka flower shop to see her with long blonde hair as always only pined into a braid and twirled into a bun on the top of her head, Ino smiled at me. "Sakura!"

"Hello Ino, how are you and mother doing?" She frown for a second, but smiled at me as she grasped hold of the water hose to water flowers.

"We are managing...even though my dad is physically gone, he is always here and here." She placed a hand on her heart and her mind. "His died smiling and I know very well he wouldn't want me all sad."

"Ino..."

"Besides, my father was proud of me." She smiled.

"Hey Ino, why don't you and me go have fun tonight? Have a fun day since today seems so nice." I smiled at her, "We also need to invite Hinata, I got something juicy news for her about a certain boy!"

"What kind of news!" She smiled wide with excitement. "You have got to tell me!"

"Ino?!" Yelled Ino's mom. Her blonde hair was straighten down and her fancy clothing dress, I am even amazed as much as Ino is, was replaced with a pair of Shorts and a pink blouse. "Oh hello there, Sakura."

"Hello, Auntie. How are you today?"

"I am good, I am amazed Konoha can even get this hot during the summer." Ino and me laughed at her as a sudden knock hit the front of the shop. We both turned to see Chouji standing with a flushed face and his fingers messing with each other.

"Hey chouji, how many times do I have to tell you not to stand infront of the store like that?" Ino walked over to him as her mother whispered into my ear.

Quietly she spoke, "That boy has been over here everyday and I think he tries asking her out, but she never responds back." She leaned back to her original position as Ino returned grasping the hose from her mother's hand and turning off the water. Chouji stood shaking in place in the shop. He looked at all the flowers as I walked over to look with him.

He peirced at a red rose that sat by itself in an empty vase, and he started to sweat. "Chouji?"

He jumped up in fear as he looked at me as I smiled at him. "Do you like Ino?"

No reply came from him. It was typical chouji, if it wasn't about food he wouldn't know the answer.

"Ino likes roses, but I think you should buy her a yellow rose." I smiled, "Or why not get that single rose?" He never replied to me as I just watched him sweat before I returned to Ino as we both watch as he pulled out a vase of pure bright yellow rose and then returned to get the single red rose. As he sat them on the counter for Ino to water and pack little things of plant food, Chouji began to speak.

"Ino...w-will you..." She looked at him, his face burned bright red as she suddenly spoke, "Never mind!"

Chapter five

"I wonder what that was about?" Ino looked at me as her mother walked into the backroom. Both me and her mother knew exactly what Chouji was going to say, but as shy he has been with girls, Ino has no clue. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"So girl's night tonight? Will you come?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"I want to know more about this juicy information you got for Hinata, I bet it will make her blush terribly with embarressment!" We laughed and I parted ways with her. "I will see you by the front doors of the shop tonight!" She waved.

"You got it!" I waved back towards her as I walked away. Inside, I really wanted to turn around and smack Ino for noticing Chouji's feelings, but her mind is sloe and unfocus. Like I had room to talk as my lips began to throb. With my fingers pressing against them I couldn't think clearly except of Sasuke. I wonder is he thinking of me as much as I am thinking of him? Does he miss me? Does he still care for me? These are things I wondered as I walked home and rested till later today.

Hinata stood with her hair straighten as did Ino as both wore casual clothing, mainly a shirt and a long skirt for hinata and a blouse and shorts for Ino. I stood with my hair pinned still up and my bangs spreaded apart on my forehead as I wore a pink tank-top and a green kimono, that Shizune gave me stating Tsunade wished for me to keep, and a regurlar pair of black shorts. "Don't you look lovely?" Ino joked around.

"We are just going to grab something to eat and head back to..." I pulled out a gold coin and held it. "Since Hinata is a head family member and can't have people over it is between me and Ino, so I say heads for my house and tails for Ino!"

"DEAL! She smiled as I flipped the coin in the air. "Oh Sakura, I will like to have you special Sasuke pillow if that is ok?" She smiled as I caught the coin.

"Whatever you say Ino..." I moved my hand and smiled, "It is tails! Ino we are stay at your house tonight! Can I use your special flower shampoo tonight?"

She growled, but then laughed as the three of us headed inside a small resturant and I sat across from them. "So Sakura?!" I looked at Ino. "You said you had something to tell H-I-N-A-T-A about someone?"

Hinata looked at me and then Ino before we both laughed. "Hinata, do you know you make the best homemade ramen to Naruto?"

She started to turn red, "Uh..."

Ino smiled at me as I continued, "He was turning so red when he said you made the best homemade ramen, and how much he was blushing when I kept saying how you were coming out of your shell!" Ino smiled as Hinata started turning bright red, "Hinata, I think Naruto is falling in love you!"

"No...no that is impossible, Naruto loves you Sakura."

"Hello, may I take your order?" We looked up to see a young man standing a piece of paper. "What can I get you three ladies today?"

Ino smiled, "I will have my regular."

"Okay then, one BBQ pork grill coming up, I will have them bring you some sauce." Ino smiled at him as me and Hinata ordered. I was curious on how did Ino become interested in BBq, wasn't she on a diet to earn Sai's love? Oh, duh, Sai don't know the meaning of love and I think Karin is busy with him at the moment as I stared at her and she stared at me.

"What is the matter, Sakura?" She raised an eyebrow to me as I just sipped some water. "If it with what I order, it is what I get when I come with Shikamaru and Chouji." Oh that explains it, I felt like a moron as I watched her drink her water and talk to Hinata. The rest of the girl's night went smoothly as we went to Ino's and found a vase of familiar roses by her bed with a card.

Ino-

Will you go out with me?

- Chouji

Hinata and me laughed at his way of asking, but it was enough as Ino wished us an early good night as we all went to bed, but we could feel the heat of Ino's cheeks. I slept peacefully that night, knowing his feelings got to her.

Chapter six

It was early in the morning as a brown hawk flew high over head, with its wings wide as my eyes opened along with Hinata and Ino. Sitting up and quickly changing, we rushed out of the Yamanaka shop towards the Hokage Mansion. "I wonder what the commotion is about?" Ino spoke as we hopped off the top of the roof of a nearby house toward the mansion.

As we gathered along with others, Shizune stood next to the elders as she held TonTon in her arms as a smile crossed her face. With everyone bowing down in front of them, she began to speak, "As we all know that a month ago today, we lost our dear Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage in a battle against Madara Uchiha."

A tear burned bright behind my eyes as did Shizune as we continued to listen.

"So after a long discussion, viewing of her wills in testaments, and words given by the other four kage." They raised their hands up for us to look up as well, "We the elders of the hidden leaf village and the feudal lord of the land of fire, who personally saw his performance in the war striking, has named Naruto Uzumaki Hokage." Naruto rose with excitement in his eyes, but then the elder froze his hand. "However..."

Everyone looked at them.

"By words of Shizune and that of his sensei Kakashi Hatake, it is best we name Naruto Hokage to all of you before the original ceremony in front of the village." The other elder spoke as he closed his eyes. "Also with us disagree saying he is young to be given the title, we have given him the name as the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf of next week."

They waved us to freedom as Naruto screamed in excitement, "I am Hokage!"

Chapter seven

"BBQ is on the sixth Hokage!" Chouji scream in excitement as everyone laughed as Naruto sat next to Hinata as Kiba pushed her closer to him. I laughed along with Ino as their faves turned bright red. "Lets eat until we explode!"

"Geez going over board, aren't you Chouji?" Ino laughed as she walked behind him as wrapped an arm around him. Everyone stared as Chouji began to burn bright red as his started to choke on a piece of meat. "Oh is something wrong?"

"Oh Ino, don't tease the poor guy." Everyone laughed as a sudden ring filled my head. "Hey Sakura? Are you alright?" My eyes felt funny as I fell to the ground. "Sakura!" Shikamaru jumped down trying to help me up. "Are you alright?"

Ino ran over along with Naruto as they helped Sakura on Akamaru's back. "Kiba, take her to the hospital for me." Ino looked at Naruto in worry. "Will she be fine?"

I didn't know either Ino, for a second I was fine and laugh, but then. This strong feeling of chakra started to attack my body like a poison and now here I am. Riding on the back of Akamaru with Kiba leading the way. It was hard to hear and understand them, as I only a blurry image of Shizune's worry face as she was pushing me up the white hallways of the hospital. Towards the surgery room if I was correct. "Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?"

Indeed I could hear you, Shizune, but I can't speak. My body feels like is a large tub of concrete as my body felt solid and my lips stiff. Tears were burning to shed from my face as I wished to cry, but I couldn't.

I don't know how long I was like this, but whenn it finally end. It was dark and I awoke in a hospital bed. My body felt numb and cold, well all except one hand. It felt like forever since I felt his skin or felt his heat as I looked over and saw Sasuke. Only he was sound asleep and his face was red with dried tears. My fingers dangled across his head as if a dream as I watched him slowly awake. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke...you came home?" I smiled at him with a numb happy smile.

"I had to...my home was ill...and I had to come and save it." His hand tighten around mine as he rubbed his thumb against the back of my palm. "I am sorry..."

"For what" I lifted my hand up to kiss his, but before my lips touched his skin he leaned forward and kissed me heavily. His heat brushed against my lips and my face began to warm once again. "S-Sasuke..."

"I am sorry...but I have to go away again..." He kissed me and I felt in a peaceful slumber with his hand on mine, but I knew when I awake he will be gone once again. For how long shall remain a mystery to me.

Chapter Eight

Months has passed and I sat watching several young genin graduate from the academy, while I stood next to Naruto passing out D rank missions to several fresh new quads. "Makes you think of the old days doesn't it?" He said smiling.

"Yes it does, but you know there is going to be a kid like you were, troublesome and a knucklehead." I smiled at him.

"An there will be a kid that will drive him to be stronger just like Sasuke was for you two." Iruka smiled as he sat next to him. A sudden feeling of sadness covered Naruto's face as he looked up at a young group of kids.

"I want a mission that is like a rescue a prison mission!" A boy with brown hair smiled as he walked forward as a another with blonde hair snickered towards him.

"Will you ever shut up?" The blonde boy said as a girl with long red hair smiled.

I felt my face smile as I saw as did Naruto as he watched the boy with brown hair sat on the ground with his head in the air. "Well, I can't give you such a boring mission, but I can give you a D-rank mission."

"A D-rank!" The blonde boy stared at Naruto, "Are you serious Lord Hokage?!"

Naruto Laughed and nodded his head. It indeed felt like De-javu,but we smiled at them as we a signed a symbol mission to escort an old lady to the land of wind. Later I left Naruto in Iruka's care after Shizune took my place. As I walked around the village and found TenTen in front of a small shop stuttering in place.

"Hey TenTen!" I waved over towards her and found her in shock as her face flushed bright red.

"Sakura!?" She looked at me for a second and then she calmed down. "You really shouldn't scare me like that." I peeked at her and then over at what she saw.

What I saw, was Lee standing in front of a large rack of ninja tools on sale. "Are you watching Lee or are you drooling over the tools?" Her face blushed bright red.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She turned around ready to leave, but I grasped hold of her hand.

"TenTen, I know! I know you like him!"

"Uh..." She was beginning to stutter, but the door open and Lee was standing with a box of newly bought ninja tools, but with a pretty bow on top. What is going on? Is this a present? Oh god, Love sure happens when I am around!

Chapter Nine

"Hey there Sakura!" His face blushed bright red, it was obvious as TenTen looked away with anger boiling in her eyes.

"H-hi Lee." I tried to not make eye contact as he looked at Ten Ten as she was pouting with this thick heavy aura of anger radiating off her body towards me. It couldn't be help as anyone could see, she was madly in love with Lee. "I will talk to you later, Ten Ten." I smiled at her and walked away with my eyes looking behind me.

As I continued my walk around the village I spotted several leafs on a tree beginning to change color. "Grandma look!" A little boy with spiked black hair pointed up toward the trees as an elderly woman smiled. "The leafs, they are changing grandma!"

"Yes, indeed, it is because fall is about here." She smiled at the boy brushing his hair with her withered hands. "Meaning that a new year isn't that far away."

Smiling the boy and his grandmother continued their way as I looked up. "Fall? Oh that right!" MY mind concentrated as I remembered, Naruto's birthday was only two days away. "I need to plan a party!" I smiled as I started to run.

Hinata was the best choice to ask, since the last few months her and Naruto were always together. Never really together, but like friends. A sudden urge of wanting to laugh over came me as I reached the Hyuga estate. Inside I saw a woman carrying an infant in her arms. My smile widen with the image of the infant born back in September with its warm face and smiling face as I held it before handing it over to his mother. It still surprised me that Neji and Ten Ten were together, and the the child was Neji's only son. I guess many in the Hyuga family see the child possessing great talent as did his father. It wouldn't surprise me. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Hinata was wearing a long light purple dress as her hair was pinned back, as an orange coat covered her shoulders.

"I am here to see if we both can come up with something special for Naruto's birthday! I know you been spending alot of time with him!" She gasped and started turning red as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't t-think asking me is a good i-idea, Sakura." I stared at her and raised an eye brow. "I mean...its not like I don't know him that well..."

"Hinata, you have something planned already don't you?" I smiled at her, "I you going to kiss Naruto?"

She turned bright red as she tried to say 'No', but I was right as she stared at me.

"Hinata, I though why not have a surprise party for him, he spends that last few birthdays alone, so why not all of us together!" I smiled at her, "You can kiss him afterwards, it will probably top off his year."

Chapter ten

It was halfway through the day of October 10, around 5:30 p.m. As Naruto walked through the front doors of his apartment home, located inside the Hokage's mansion. His eyes covered in darkness and loneliness as he spend near the whole day alone and hard at work as he turned the door handle to his home. With the first steps and turning on a light. I laughed as we all jumped up out of corners with smiles wide as the sun on our faces as we screamed, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

His dark and lonely face faded as a wide smile and a laugh filled the air from him. His cheeks blooming bright red. "You got me!" He laughed.

Hinata smiled at him as her hair was straighten downward with her bangs pinned to the side as she carried a large pot over to the table. Naruto blushed as he watched her as I wrapped my arm around his neck and slapped on a funny clown hat on his head with large words saying, 'Birthday Boy'.

"Sakura! Take it off!" His face blushed bright as Hinata laughed as she walked over and took it off as Kiba chuckled in the corner. It was a fun party as Naruto recieved presents from everyone. Lee got him a green jump suit, TenTen a set of new kunais, Yamato got him a new frog wallet, Shizune gave him coupon to a months worth of free ichiraku ramen, Iruka got him new sets of clothing and a picture book of his parents when young, Shino got him bug repelant and sunglasses, Kiba got him a new jacket, shikamaru got him a shogi game, Kakashi gave him a peek under his mask, I gave him a year supply of medicine balls, Sai gave him a painting of Sasuke he was able to get after the war, Chouji gave him a bag of chips which were empty, Ino got him some instant ramen, and Hinata cooked him homemade ramen for his party. He sat smiling and glowing red as he thanked all of us, especially Sai. As he looked at the picture of Sasuke and tears fell down his face.

"He will come home, Naruto." I said to him with a smile. "I know he will." He smiled at me before standing up to hang the picture next to one very familiar. Our old Genin photo from a few years ago of all four of us and another of him, me, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. A smile didn't fade from his face for the rest of the party as we all laughed and joked around.

Playing games and shoving Ino and Chouji in a closet for seven minutes made Naruto laugh the most as both came out burning brighter than an apple, but soon as Hinata's turn landed on Naruto to be stuck in the closet he sudden turned to stone. "OH!" Ino smiled excitedly, "Hinata and Naruto go Seven minutes in the closet or both of you do something terrible embarrassing in front of everyone!"

Almost all eyes landed on them as both stared at the floor blushing. How stressful I bet it is for Hinata? Suddenly Naruto placed his hand infront of Hinata. "Shall we do that jutsu? Together?"

"Y-yes..." Everyone raised and eyebrow as both stood next to each other as their hands started and quickly forming handsigns. "Ninja art: Combined Sexy Jutsu!" Both yelled.

A large cloud formed around Hinata, only she was a he with a bare flat chest and her eyes were piercing as her long hair was stuck along her male figure like glue as if she came out of the shower as hands were mount rubbing her bare man-like chest, it was Naruto! Well his girl version as clouds were formed as her long gold hair was stuck along Naruto's girl-form body. Iruka and Kakshi fainted with incredible noise-bleeds as Shizune, TenTen, and Ino fainted to the ground blushing and laughing with pleasure. Indeed Hinata's man form was stunning, but Sasuke couldn't be replaced with a sympol jutsu. Filled with rage I jumped up and slapped both their heads together, "Shannaro! You two idiots!" As both landed on the ground back to normal as I had on a purple glove, don't worry I only used a finger against them. They aren't hurt.

"Ouch..." Naruto whined.

See! I told you he was fine as Hinata just stood up shaking off the red bloom off her face.

Chapter Eleven

Spring has finally bloomed months after October and Naruto's birthday. Konoha sat high in might as Naruto sat staring face to face with a familiar face kid. "I want an A-rank mission, Lord Hokage!" I laughed. Iruka and me went ahead and nicknamed the genin Naruto jr, but his name was Hazu Yama.

"I am sorry, Hazu, but I can't give you one! You failed on the D-rank missions so why should I give you an A-rank?" Naruto yelled.

"I won't fail the mission if it is an A-rank!" He yelled back.

"Hazu!" It was Kiba, who was filling in as the sensei of the genin squad, "You will take the mission no matter what rank!"

"Shut it dog-breathe-sensei!" Kiba started to steam as a cloud of thick smoke rose high in the air from within his ear.

"What did you say you little-?" Naruto slammed his hand down and smiled at the boy.

Only an evil aura surrounded him, my lessons from lady Tsunade helped him so he could do this, as he smiled and stared at the boy. Only with his blue eyes staring into the boys as a cold chill struck him as he shut his mouth and smiled. "I am glad to take...any mission you got...l-lord H-Hokage!"

I smiled, "Your mission is a new rank mission and it is rank were you can't fail it." Ever since Naruto declared a new rank for genins that involved simple chores, the F-rank missions. I told him it wasn't very good idea, but after it was establish many Genins came to respect the idea of having D-rank missions. "An F-rank mission involving help catch spiders and not kill them."

Only one protested and it was the girl as she screamed, "Spiders! I don't want to touch those nasty things!"

"I am sorry, dear, but it is part of the mission, and you only have to listen to your instructor. These spiders seem to be rare to find." I smiled as I looked over at Iruka as he nodded his head. "The person who arranged this f-rank mission was an Aburame clan member so you must be delicate with capturing these bugs."

Naruto smiled at the boy, "So this mission is hard enough for you...for now."

As the squad left a loud commotion filled outside in the village. "What in the world is that?"

I ran over to the window and seen Ino stomping infront of several young girls as if they were speaking, as Chouji was sheltering behind her back with red cheeks. I could easily hear her and so could the rest of the village as she screamed. "It doesn't matter if he is slim or fat! He is the sweatest guy that ever walked this Earth!"

The girls scuried away as Ino stood tall. "Yeah, you best run and I better not hear you diz my boyfriend ever again!"

"What is going on Sakura?" Naruto looked at me as I smiled at them before turning from the window. "Is Ino at it again?"

"Yeah, I am glad they are in love!" I hugged myself before looking over towards Naruto. "So when are you and Hinata going to get together, Mr. Hokage?"

He turned bright red, "What do you mean?!"

"You know what I mean!" I push my finger into his forehead. "It is obvious you two love each other it is written all over your face!" The door open and it was Shizune. "Oh, Shizune, come to take me shift?"

"No...I came to ask if you can let me off the hook and you kind of...fill in mine for abit?" She was blushing bright red, but I didn't really feel like questioning her or refusing her. So I nodded my head and told her it was alright.

"Sure...I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled bright red.

"Really, thank you, Sakura!" She ran out of the room as TonTon oink towards me to look as the small pink pig stuck its head into the hallway to look down. Naruto and me ran to the door and followed her ganze to see Shizune and Kakashi hold hands down the hallway. Her other arm on his chest and his head on hers. Naruto and me started to laugh.

Chapter twelve

"Sakura, hold up!" Ino spoke as she sat across from me with Hinata. It was hours after Naruto and me saw Shizune walking away Kakashi-sensei, and I was having my normal girl's friday night out with Hinata and Ino. She sipped some of her tea and looked at me in the face closely, "I are you saying our Shizune, our kind of older sister, is dating Kakashi!?"

"Yes, I am! Naruto is my witness as well as TonTon!" I smiled at her like I was high on sugar as my cheeks grew beating red as I could feel the warmth. "And they were holding hands and acting lovey-dovey!"

"No honey it is my turn to read the make-out paradise!" Ino laughed as she leaned back as Hinata started to giggle. "Well didn't you say last week you haven't seen him reading those perverted books as much!"

"They aren't that bad." We both looked at Hinata as she quickly quiet her mouth and turn bright blood red. "Um...N-Naruto keeps alot of Master Jiriya's books in his house...In memory and one day when I-I was over I read one and I kinda though it was good." At first the image of quiet Hinata reading a perverted book and than and image of her having a boise bleed.

"Fainting over?" Ino chuckled quietly as she whispered to me. It was exactly what I was thinking. "Hinata! Why were you in Naruto's house? Hmmm?" She slowly scooted closer to Hinata smiling.

"I was...I was visiting" She blushed.

"Liar!" Ino laughed as I slowly chuckled waving her down, "Come on Hinata seriously, why were you at Naruto's?"

She began squirming around in her chair as she looked at us and then down, "He invited me to have dinner and he left for some Hokage buisness...and I just picked up a book and read it..." Ino squealed.

"Hear that Sakura! Naruto asked our cute Hinata for a dinner date!" She smiled as Hinata blushed.

I laughed as I suddenly dropped my head waving to them. "There is Kakashi and Shizune! Duck it looks like their going to sit behind us!" As did I, Hinata and Ino followed under the table. Well Hinata's hair was in Ino's hand and my hand on her wrist. Quietly I hushed them, "Stay quiet and lets listen!" Both nodded.

"Kakashi...do you think I am pretty?" Ino made a quiet squeal before air laughing.

"Of course I do. You are glowing brighter everyday."

I picked up the table cloth to peek and see Shizune rubbing her belly. "I still can't believe it...You and me parents."

"Not yet, Shizune." Ino, Hinata, and me mouths gapped open as Ino moved her hand as we rushed out from under the table and glanced at the two of them as Shizune was coated in fear and Kakashi in sweat. "Uh...Hello what are you three up to?" Kakashi trying to hide his trembling fear.

Chapter Thirteen

Shizune sat frozen, her lips frozen in fear as Ino glanced at her, but Kakashi was covered in sweet and his face beating bright red. "We...uh...what were you three doing anyway?!" Shizune screamed.

"Oh we were having a girl's night out when we heard someone saying she and another were going to be parents! Is there something you need to tell us?" Ino smiled.

I nudged my elbow into Kakashi, "Yeah, don't worry I won't tell Naruto."

"I am pregnant! Happy!" Shizune slammed her fists. "It is Kakashi and mine child! I am about five weeks!"

Ino smiled.

"That is all you needed to tell us, Shizune." I smiled at her as well.

Hinata blushed as she dragged both me and Ino away. "Please forgive us, Senseis...congrats on your pregnancy you too."

Kakashi sighed as we both dissappeared, but we didn't finish talking about it as the night continued as we walked past Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata's face turned red as the glimpse of spiky blonde hair and a familiar laugh as the curtains raised up as Naruto stood smiling, but it vanished into a rapidly growing red face. Only inches away, Ino walked behind Naruto, out of Hinata's reach and pointed at his back to mouth, "Push her!"

On Three we were both behind them as we counted down.

1...2...3! Shoving them, a kiss bloomed between them. Ino smiled as she dashed behind me as I giggled as both Naruto and Hinata stared at each other, but with his arms slowly wrapping around her. Naruto lead the kiss by giving her his own kiss with her eyes shutting, well squinting as he pushed down. Giving her a hard kiss on her lips. With a hand on her back, Hinata and Naruto started leaning down as the sound of Hinata gasping for air fill mine and Ino's ear. We both felt good as the two finished at after looking at each other and away yelled, "Why did you do that?"

Ino smiled and spoke, "Because you two belong together and we didn't feel like watching you two do a stare down. SO now go out with each other!"

Naruto looked at me as I waved him towards Hinata. "Go on, she isn't going to bite. Date her Naruto!" We left them alone quickly as Ino and I ran down the road leaving them alone. I still don't know what happen afterwards, but the next day the sun shined bright and Naruto was smiling as we got our favorite Genins. "I want a A-rank mission!"

He smiled, "You got it! Take this letter over to the hyuga estate!"

"How is that an A-rank mission?" The boy looked at Naruto.

"Oh you will see, and it is an order by the Hokage." They nodded their heads and left with the letter, only to return with the young boy. Suffering broken bones in his fingers, few fractured ribs, and several chunks of his hair was ripped out. "Good it was a success, I didn't feel like fighting the side-branches to talk to the princess!"

His face was red. Well at least Naruto and Hinata finally are together, but I get the feeling that they are going to be crazy Lovey-Dovey for awhile.

Chapter Fourteen

I stared at a long medical scroll written by Lady Tsunade as I walked down the halls of the Hokage mansion when a loud scream filled the Hokage's office, "No, I am not returning to that village! It is nothing, but death everywhere!" A woman ran out in tears. Grabbing my shirt she cried, "Help me, please..."

Naruto ran after her to stare at me as he sighed with relief, "Good the person I needed to see if here. Sakura, I have a mission for you." I looked at him.

WE walked into his office as I held the lady in my arms. He pulse was racing as if she had a fever and I could feel the pressure of her blood through my fingertips. This woman was ill with something uncommon, but I am sure Naruto is aware. "I will take the mission."

"Are you sure? Do you need any assistants at all?"

"No, give me this woman for an hour at the hospital and I will leave!" I stared at him and left with the woman. Hours passed as I held down her arm and extracted samples of her blood and found several large green slots in her blood. Growing radily, attaching to anything. I ran my fingers over books and books and finally I found one, Fungis Flu. It affected the blood, brain, and mostly the nerves like the person like they were a food source. I quickly rushed to the green house and collected all the ingredients needed to make large doses of medicine. If I didn't hurry within the next two hours to that village, the Fungis Flu will kill them and start to devour their insides causing great pain. "You stay here and rest in the hosipital, I gave you a doses and the nurse will give you another in a few hours."

Finally calmed down the woman appeared normal as she nodded her head, "Thank you...now my village!"

"Don't worry, I will save them." She fell asleep as I quickly ran out of the hospital will several viles of antidote in a large bag as I passed through the village gates. "I have hurry to that village!"

A sudden urge of awareness hit me as I turn to see a small frog attaching to my shoulder. "Gamachuka! You are Gamakichi's boy!" His dark red skin resembled that of Gamabunta, but not much as his face was round and chubby. "Did Naruto sent you?" I dashed pass through a pillar of branches as I rushed.

"He told me to tell you that the village you are heading for is along the land of fire's borders close to the land of stones. It hides in the a small land of Bamboo." I nodded my head. With that the frog vanished.

Damn that Naruto, I knew where the village was because of the woman's smell. It was a smell of sugar and mainly in the land of bamboo there is a large farm production of sugar runs through and is sold in many markets. As a girl, I can pick up sugar quiet easy. With my feet kicking off I saw a mist that covere the lower half of a large forest that engulfed large bamboo trees with the stentch of rotten flesh. That is it!

With my hand pulling up a mask, luckily Kakashi gave it to me as a present in case of emergency, it was a gift to not talk about him and Shizune to Naruto. As I ran into the forest I pulled out a small blade and sliced away the rotten bamboo trees as a village came to view. I passed through the trees I started quickly grabbing people and started giving them antibiotics before helping them to their homes. It was long as I hurried, but after a half hour I sat on a bench analyzing a strange scroll that seemed to be the source of the infection. Strange that is was only a scroll set to summon the desiese, but suddenly as I placed it down to pull out another scroll. A burst of flames blew up and my sight went dark as I fell to the ground as someone hit me from behind.

Chapter fifteen

My head was throbbing as I woke up to face a burning fire and a man with long dark hair as he had his back against me. It wasn't hard for me to recognize him as Sasuke Uchiha. My hands weren't bound, but bruised as wrappings were tightly pressed against my arms as blood was stain on them. "Don't move around to much, I just got rid of the poison those guys infected you with."

"What guys?" He pointed towards a tree as three ninja's with two sticks on their headbands, were bound to a tree with chakra seals on their arms.

"They are the ninja of this land of Bamboo and apparently the lord of this land and the land of Beans seem to be having a war and the village you were in was the stage of battle they have set for their small hands of shinobi to fight." A sparkle burst in the flame as I stood up and walked over to him as I spotted a man with long blue hair with an arm around a girl with long red hair. Her name was Karin Uzumaki and the other was Suigetsu, for reasons of their own they travel with Sasuke. "So the scroll you found was meant to start the battle and to the ninjas, you were seen as an enemy and they tried killing you."

I sat next to him, but with a gap as I couldn't face him. Man, why couldn't I? I just want to attack him and kiss him, but I was weak and my mind was off somewhere else. With my head falling on my knees, I felt his body pressure leaning on mine as his head crouched over onto my shoulder. His breathing grew heavy as I peeked over towards him as his eyes met mine. Oh god, I could wish how I could explain it, but he was more gorgeously sexy in the dark with the only light of a flame beating against his face.

With my head leaning against his chest I could feel his hands wrapping around my body closer to him, with me argched under him pressed up close to his body. I could hear every beat of his heart, the way he breathe vibrated into my bones, and his warmth grew hotter against my flesh. "Sasuke...I missed you."

Hugging me tighter, "I missed you too..." After kissing my head repeatedly I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't know why, but it felt good to have been in his arms and know that inside his arms, to share his heat. Was all mine and only mine.

Early the next morning I faced to face with Karin as she had her red hair finally even and trimmed around her shoulders, but was pinned back. Even though it has been a year or so since I seen her she was the same as I left her with Sasuke after helping her escape the village prison. Even though we both agreed to be friends, she is still glaring at me. "Stop looking at me like that or I will hit you!" She yelled, but I smiled. Her face brightly grew red. "I mean it! I-I will!"

Stomping over she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I laughed as we both knew she wouldn't do such a thing when she is secretly happy. "I will miss you too, Karin!"

Suigetsu looked at me and then Sasuke, "What you mean you two aren't going to runaway together?"

"No, Sakura is on a mission, and I have no intention on allowing her become a criminal for my sake...Also if I am right on this, but isn't Naruto currently Hokage?" He smiled at me.

"Yes, he is." I said to him as Karin released me with shock. "He is also working on a lot of stuff so all of you can be welcome to the village as not Rouge ninjas, but as friends." Karin started to cry and started to hug me.

"Yay! I hope so! I want to know more about this clan member of mine and I want to finally have a home!" She pulled me off the ground and swung me around, well, until Sasuke stopped her.

With his hand holding me up as I felt dizzy for him to pull me close to his body. "Even though there is a possibility for us to be together, we must part here, Sakura."

"I know, even though it shall be painful." I looked at him as he pressed his lips towards mine hard before looking deeply into my eyes.

"Sakura, promise me."

"Promise you what?" He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"Promise your heart, your mind, your soul, and your life will always be mine...Promise to love me forever...As I will for you." I smiled and felt tears falling down my face as I nodded my head.

"Forever, until they day we can be together forever, I shall not look or think of anyone other than you, Sasuke." His kissed me before we both parted ways. He told me he will leave the five great nations to another land for awhile and will look for anything that could be any use to him. For me I, returned to the village. Staring at Naruto as he was irritated as he yelled. "What do you mean you saw Sasuke!"

Chapter sixteen

It is annoying to be the getting a lecture as Ino was sitting across from me. Her hands on her head as she squealed. "This is big! Are you sure it was Sasuke?"

I think I would know if it was my Sasuke and not an imposter! Anyway, how I came to being lectured by Naruto and then Ino, was still news to me as I remember him kicking me out out of anger and then I run into her. With my face still red I was fished away by her and here I am. Sitting in her room getting stared down. "Ino it was Sasuke!"

"Oh how romantic, he saved you and then let you loose the next day!" She was frustrated. "How dare he!"

"How dare he not turn me into a criminal, right?" I stared at her as she froze stiff and then relaxed down to stare at me like she wanted more information. "He told me he wouldn't love me if I wished to be a criminal so we could be together."

"It is sweat how he thinks of you, but seriously?" She began raging around again. "Why? Why doesn't he just come back!"

"He will Ino."

"Well Naruto is the Hokage, can't he do something so he can come back?!" She raged.

"Ino, you have customers and I am heading over to the Nara's for a while. Also stop that yelling, it isn't lady like!" We heard Ino's mom as she appeared down the hallway.

Ino stopped on the ground wrapping her work apron around her waist as she looked at me. "We aren't done talking about this!"

"How about if I tell you we both promised each other to one another?" Ino froze with stars in her eyes, but I pushed her down the hall reminding her of work and she felt warm as we walked into the shop. With his figure a little slimmer, Chouji stood in a shirt and a box in his hands. Stars and hearts filled the air as Ino ran towards him. Wrapping both arms around his neck as she squealed loudly as she had her lover in her arms. Man, I am glad I am not like that.

"Chouji bear, what are you doing here?" She smiled as he handed her the box. With her fingers pulling away the wrappings, the scent and the appearance of earings stared at her in the face. "Oh, I love them!"

"Here I will help you put them in." He smiled as he held out his hands for Ino to put the ear rings in his palm for her to take out tow small blue diamond studs from the higher points of her ears. It was after her dad died, she got her ears pierced again. She got the blue studs put in because of those being a present from her father, but I never seen her so happy as bright yellow ear rings in the shape of flowers. Her amrs wrapping around him again, "I love you, Ino." She turned red as she kissed him as Shikamaru walked through the door.

"Uh...am I interrupting?" He smiled at them as Chouji turned bright red as Ino shoved her face into his chest trying to hide her blushing warm cheeks. I walked over towards Shikamaru as Temari stood next to him smiling. "Anyway, Ino, Temari brought you those desert roses like you wanted."

"Oh yes!" She rushed over and grabbed the large pot from Temari's hands and ran towards the greenhouse. "Thank you, Temari!" She yelled as she ran.

"Desert Roses are common in the Land of Wind, but not here so she asked me to bring her a pot full with my squad." I looked at her.

"Oh that is right, you were named a sensei like you wanted of a new genin group, right Temari?" I smiled at her. "That is great to hear."

"Yeah, they are in need of good training, but they are very good with getting a job done!" Shikamaru smiled as him and Chouji walked out of the shop and Temari watched him as her face grew warm. At first she didn't notice me, but she quickly turned to yell, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Oh, Temari, when will you give in and admit you are in love with our lazy Shikamaru?" Ino walked out smiling as I glanced at her.

Chapter seventeen

"Shush!" Temari screeched as she ran to Ino pushing her hands down over her mouth. "He is just outside and if he hears you say that!"

"So you do like him?" I smiled as she glanced towards me.

Ino pushed her hands down to smile at her, "Come on, Temari. You can tell us!" I smiled and snuck over to Ino's ear and whispered quietly to her. "That is a great idea, Sakura! Temari, tonight you are going to join us on a girl's night!"

She looked at us stun, "Uh? Eh, why do I have to do such a thing!"

"Because none of the guys will dare listen in on us! We go to a place espacially for girl's nights out and it is a place where all secrets stay inside the walls!" Ino smiled, "We go once a week to get Hinata and Naruto closer together, but now!" WE snuck up close to her.

"I won't go!" She blushed bright red. "I refuse!"

"Come on Temari, you have to confine into someone to tell these things too." I smiled at her as Ino twirled.

"Or she wants to just tell Shikamaru straight out!" Temari blushed bright red and looked at the ground. Mummbling something, Ino walked over and placed a hand on her ear. "We can't hear you!"

"Fine! I will go!" We both laughed in victory as we told Temari to meet us exactly at the flower shop as hours flew by. It was a hot night for early spring as I had my hair pinned back with a little chime hanging off my hair, a memento from Sasuke. A little Uchiha symbol with a white band around with as a bell chimed softly inside. It felt like it was his promise to make me his bride and I loved it as I pulled on a red blouse, like I use to wear in my genin days, but with a pair of black pants underneath with pockets as a long chain a kunais hanged off them. Don't worry it was a decoration, not to be prepared, but Sasuke did ask me to keep a kunai in case of stalkers. I was ready to go as soon as I pulled on my boots on at the door.

"Going out tonight?" My mother smiled as she glanced out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I will be back soon, we aren't doing the dime flip tonight!" I waved her off as I ran out the door. It is always exciting to hear about my friend's love life. I even get to tell them about my promise, my hand touched the chime on my head. "I can't wait, Sasuke."

Outside the shop, Temari stood ready with her hair up like always as she wore a black kimono, but it was short around her knees. as fish nets covered her legs. Her face was red as she turned to stare at me, "Where are the others?" I looked as the shop door opens, it was Ino. Her long hair was pinned back as her earrings shined bright as she wore a long orange dress. "I got a message from Hanabi that she is already at the shop waiting on us!" She smiled.

Her eyes guided towards my hair before a sequel escaped her, "Sakura, what is that in your hair?!"

Chapter eighteen

Ino was staring deeply at me as we walked to the resturaunt together with Temari. Her sight was obviously on the chime that sat in my hair, but I refused to tell her. "Come on Sakura!"

"Nope." I looked away smiling evilly. "It is a secret till we get to the restaurant."

"Am I really suppose to trust you two?" Temari glanced at us we both looked back at her, "Uh, never mind..."

Ino smiled, "Good because if we really wanted you to say something desperately we would have told Shikamaru himself." Temari's face burned bright as she glanced towards Ino. I could feel her soul gripping my soul, but Ino laughed at her, "Don't worry, I am not that mean."

Her glance turn back to my hair chime. "I am not telling you, Ino." She jumped around like a puppy as her eyes grew wide as she stopped looking at me. "Ino, I am not saying!"

"I bet it is an engagement gift." Temari randomly spoke as she smiled bright and Ino jumped up nodding her head. I could feel the front of my face burn bright as my skin started to warm up quickly. Her face poked high in the air as Ino glanced at me. "I see that I am, right."

"Oh, you have to tell us details!" I looked at her and placed a hand around her mouth.

"I promise to tell you every little detail, but not out in the open or Mr. Hokage will hear you talking about S-A-S-U-K-E!" I peeked over and a man with a mask hide deeper into darkness as I patted them away and rushed over. Shock and fear covered his face as I reeled back the mask to see it was Sai. "SAI! What is the world are you doing? Stalking?"

Rubbing his face as I pulled him out of the darkness as I walked back towards the girls, "Look who I found! The Hokage's foundation leader." I threw Sai to the ground and Temari glanced at him as she pulled a small black fan form her side. Ino pulled a flower from her hair and I clenched my fists as Sai's screams filled the night air as I punched him in the gut, Temari sent him high in the air with her fan, and Ino smacked him with a poisonous flower that erases memories. With that we watched as Sai squirmed on the ground before leaving him as I placed a scroll on his head saying, since he always made fun of Sasuke's and Naruto's personal place. Temari and Ino laughed as much as I did as we wrote and place flat on his face, 'I have a small ...'

In the next few minutes of laughing, we arrived and Hinata stood with a blushing red TenTen as her hair was curled in waves down on her chest as she wore a bright red blouse and blue shorts. "Hello, she seemed to asked to tag along as I was walking here." Hinata smiled as she patted TenTen's shoulders. "She wishes to conceal a secret to us, before she acts."

We smiled as we all went in and sat as TenTen looked up and stared us in the face before blurting, "I think I am in love with Lee!"

Chapter nineteen

TenTen sat in quiet as we glanced at her as she was playing with her fingers, "S-so what you guys think?"

Ino slammed her fists in protest, but I stopped her as I grabbed TenTen's hands and smiled at her. Truth is, it was the greatest thing to hear, after last year her only child she bared was taken in by the Hyuga family, after loosing Neji, the love of her life in the war, and finally being able to enter life and love again. I was truly happy for her as I looked deep into her eyes. "I am happy for you and I think Lee would really like that."

TenTen blushed, "B-but he is in love with you, Sakura! So there isn't a way he will ever." I shook my head to her.

"I made Lee promise me that if I wasn't in love with Sasuke after the war I would date him, but I was in love with Sasuke he would have to move on. I see he kept his word, so go for it I think he likes you as well." I smiled at her and she began to giggle. It was honestly cute to hear TenTen giggle like she did. After such a hard two years she was able to sit across from me with a smile and a laugh. I could hardly imagine the love of my life dieing, even having to be strong when I saw there body, and then after months give birth to their child only for it to be taken away. It must have been hard for her to cope, but Ino finally understood why I stopped her as we allowed TenTen to laugh in front of us. It was a weight off my heart knowing she was able to laugh again. "So you should tell him, I think Lee likes people who try their best to get somewhere instead of hoping it comes to you." TenTen smiled.

"You sure know him well." She smiled. "He told me after the Hyuga family took Eri, that in time if I tried hard enough to fight them, I could see Eri again." Hinata smiled.

"She got to see Eri as he was just beginning to walk yesterday." She smiled and TenTen laughed as she pulled out a photo to us. "He is a loving boy."

TenTen smiled, "He has a lot of Neji in him. Lee said he wishes to hold Eri one day." We smiled at her as she spoke lots of Lee and Eri. It didn't look like her face was covered in depression anymore as she smiled and kissed he picture. "The family, under Hinata's orders, are allowing me to have him for a whole week starting tomorrow."

We looked at her, and Hinata smiled. "It was a lot of work to convince the elders to allow it, but they said that it is also best. Since TenTen is a weapon expert that Eri might become a great asset to the clan." Hinata's face flustered red, "I am thinking of turning over my main branch title to him." TenTen dropped her glass of tea and Ino started chocking on a piece of BBQ pork.

"You are what!" Temari slammed her hand looking at her.

"Because Eri wouldn't be in risk of what happen to Neji's father..." Hinata smiled. "He won't be burden with the curse mark like Neji and his father was." She smiled as she sipped her tea as TenTen leaned over and hugged her tightly in her arms and we could see her mouth the words, 'thank you.' As tears fell down her face.

Our girl's night ended and we didn't get the information out of Temari, but she promised that we will know soon and we parted ways. Temari and Ino towards the shop. TenTen and Hinata, TenTen crying on her shoulder in happiness, toward the Hyuga clan main house. I stood still watching as I pulled the chime from my hair and walked home. It was a nice cooling night as I stared up into the stares wonder what will tomorrow bring?

Chapter Twenty

Months has passed and I have been sent on several missions, but now after the first flake of snow as it melted against the ground. The village covered in a cold white blanket. I stared at a small little laughing baby as Kakashi stood with Shizune. "Aww Siria is such a cutie!" Ino smiled as she held Chouji's hand. On her ring finger shined a bright gold ring as I was excited as she was now engaged. "Shizune she looks so much like you!"

"I agree, but I think she takes a lot after me!" Kakashi smiled as he pointed his finger towards his face as he grinned. "I mean she has the Hatake hair color."

"Oh Kakashi, please stop." Shizune smiled as Hinata walked up with Naruto behind them as another baby sat in their hands. "Was Rinsude good?"

"A little angel, Naruto though it best to show her to Tsunade." We all smiled as we looked up at the monumental cliff as Tsunade's face was carved into a smile as she looked over the whole village. It has been two years since the war, and everything has finally began to settle as Kakashi picked up Rinsude from Hinata to toss her in the air to hear the baby giggle. Naruto smiled, "Think Tsunade would be happy, Shizune."

Shizune smiled as she grabbed Rinsude from Kakashi and held both smiling baby girls close to her as she smiled. "I would have to agree." Her face was red as we all watched them smile together. Naruto pulled up a ribbon out of his pocket and tied it around Siria's arm with a smile on his face.

After awhile Shizune and Kakashi left to take the girls home, as Chouji and Ino went to have a dinner date to discuss their marriage plans as I sat with Hinata as Naruto smiled at the monuments. "It won't be long!" He smiled.

"I know, this spring they are doing it if you tell us." Naruto nodded. "Soon when Sasuke one day returns he can see your giant knucklehead smile staring at him from the cliff." Naruto's face dropped, but lighten as he turned to stare at me. I only smiled as did Hinata.

It has felt strange not being able to tell Naruto, that I have seen Sasuke and I am engaged to him, but Hinata says it is best to wait to tell him at a later date. As we soon passed, I went home. I lived on my own, in a nice one bedroom apartment high above the village close to the hospital. It was both nice and sad as I lived in the walls for a total of two weeks, but my parent's are enjoying the space and I told them to travel. MY keys landed in a small slug shaped vase near the door as I slipped off my boots and jacket to look on my desk to see a black scroll with a small imprint saying, 'Promise' on the side. My fingers pulled open the parchment to see it was a letter. I have been getting a lot of Promise scrolls that turned to be letters. All coming from the same place. Sasuke.

As I later started my dinner a ring at my door caught my attention. I heard the click of the knob to see Ino standing with TenTen and a smiling little boy with long brown hair. Only Eri's hair was pinned back into a pony-tail as a scarf covered his forehead in warmth. "Hi, did we interrupt you?" Ino smiled.

"No I was about to make dinner, come on in." I smiled as they entered the house with Eri running over towards my balcony window to gaze out. His face resembled that of Neji and his byakugan was very amazing as it already is used to see chakra points, but his personality is that of his mother. "So what you guys doing?"

"TenTen wanted to bring Eri over to show you how big he got and this." She pulled out a purple invitation with the Hyuga clan symbol on it. "Hinata asked me to give you this, she was way too busy to give it to you herself."

I opened it and inside was a date and formal entire request. "A party? For what?"

"It is for Hinata's birthday, if you have forgotten!" Ino smirked at me, "My bet is Naruto will ask her to marry him."

"I doubt that, and I have been busy with many medical requests and missions I have forgotten." I looked at the invitation before placing it down next to three very important photos, one of my genin year, my chunin graduation, and my latest picture with Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke with me after the war in the medic tents. With the invitation I feel as if time is flying by.

Chapter 21

Snow began to gently fall outside the Hyuga estate as I stood next the Sai as he was dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair combed over. He looked dashing, but I wasn't very interested in him very much. I only ran into him on the way as he was wondering on a present for Hinata. "It seems like my present won't mean anything." I looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" I looked at him as we walked up the Hyuga estate main gate doors to see a man with long brown hair walk swiftly through the snow to allow us entrance. Sai pulled out a small box and inside was a bracelet with a Uzumaki symbol made of clay.

"Well I had it made out of cardboard and tied to a ribbon at the Item shop and then now that I look at the estate." I smiled and shook my head.

"Sai, Hinata will love it because it has something to make her think of Naruto." Sai looked at me as we removed our shoes and coats as my long pink hair fell over my shoulders. It has been two years since I last sliced it all off, but I think my hair is better long. I also don't need it to be short to remind me of love I have for my friends and my determination to protect them no matter what. I slide my hand down the front of my long dress to smooth away the wrinkles as Ino ran up out of thin air. Her long hair was straighten and pulled to the side as a long ribbon pulled it up into a large bun as a flower protruded in its beauty.

"Sakura, you look so lovely!" She smiled wider as she caught sight of my Uchiha chrime as it hung off my wrist. "Naruto is going to see that!"

"I don't care, if he does he does." I smiled as she took my arm and dragged me inside the estate as a large group of Hyuga elders and side branches dressed up in beautiful dress robes and kimonos looked at us as Ino yelled. Chouji turned with Shikamaru standing next to him with his hand squeezing tightly around Temari's fingers as a rose was pinned in her hair as she wore a short kimono with a short black skirt underneath as a Nara symbol was printed on the side of her sleeve. "Temari! Shikamaru!" I bursted into a loud yell as both blushed bright red. "Temari, when did you get that?"

"She came to my house and...had not clothes so I lent her my m-mom's old kimono..." Both looked away with red faces as Ino giggled with her body bending deep into Chouji's arms.

We laughed and talked about everything for nearly an hour until we heard the sound of a bell as a little Eri, in a long snow white Kimono walked out with Hinata's father and Hanabi as onto Eri's hand. It felt like we were looking onto a royal family of snow as everyone fell into a silence and we bowed in pray as we heard to steps of Hinata as she gracefully walked through the doorway with her arm tucked into Naruto. It was like Hinata was a snow princess and Naruto was the sun prince and both were lovers. Funny as it maybe, they were lovely as both stood infront of everyone as Naruto cleared his throat, "May I have everyone's attention for a moment." Everyone looked at them. "I have some news I would like to share with all of you!"

Ino giggled and leaned to whisper in my ear, "I told you!" I looked at her, but as I looked at her. Naruto bent down on one knee and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you give me the graceful honor of becoming my bride?" Her pale face burned bright red as tears fell from her cheeks as she bent down to kiss his cheek with her mouth moving to say, 'I will.'

Chapter twenty-two

Dancing outside in the snow in happiness, Hinata and Naruto laughed as everyone watched from the inside the house. It was lovely to watch them twirl in the snow as their lips locked repeatedly as Naruto pressed her figure under his arms as he kissed her. Ino stood giggling while holding Chouji's hand as I stood up to walk passed the toward the back of the room. My chime ringed softly in the air as I turned around to look out the estate doors to see Karin. Her hair long and in her hands was a scroll. I opened the backdoor in the room and let her in. She pulled off her shoes and slipped them in her jacket to allow her light purple dress to touch the ground with her hair, was more trimmed to be even, was sparkling with bits of snow as she smiled. "How are you?" She smiled as she passed me over the scroll. "What is going on?"

"Naruto just purpose to Hinata." She stared at me and pushed her black glasses up with the shine of lip gloss reflecting of her mouth. "If you wish to see your cousin and his future bride, go over there." I pointed to the large crowd.

"No thank you, I am good." She forced her arms acrossed her chest as she scanned the room. "Aww...that handsome man with black straight hair isn't here!"

"Are you talking about Sai? He is over there in black, his hair is just brushed over." I think I pushed a button when I pointed my finger toward Sai as I watch Karin's eyes burst into the shape of hearts as she dashed over towards him. My arms felt heavy as I walked toward the front door to drop her coat and boots with mine. So that she knows she don't get mad at me later. Man, did she just come to deliver this scroll to me? I know very well she will be staying in my apartment with me for awhile, but I wonder how long?

My fingers started to pull open the scroll as the sound of broken glass filled my ears as I ran into the main room to see a man with a black hood holding an unconsious Karin. "Karin!" Naruto screamed as her passed through the crowd. "Put my cousin down!"

The man turned to look at him and disappeared. Damn it why did this have to happen on today? I turned and Sai's face was white, paler than his normal pale as he had his hands froze. "Sai! Are you alright?" I ran over to him. "Dang it, he was caught in a genjutsu." I formed a release and tapped him on the forehead. "Snap out of it!"

"W-what happen?" He looked around. "Where is Karin?"

"She was just kidnapped!" Naruto yelled as he pulled off his tie and jumped through the ceiling hole after the criminal. I followed him with my hands pulling on a pair of white gloves. My dress did go flying upward, but as a ninja I wore a pair of black tights underneath for emergences. "Sakura! Can you sense them?"

"I haven't had much training, but give me a second!" I yelled at him as I bite my finger and pushed it against the ground as a large ball of smoke exploded as a small slug appeared. It was my pink sensing slug Momo, and she was very sensative to chakra in a 500 meter distance. "Momo, can you sense any chakra ahead of us?"

"Yes, I sense one of a woman with red hair unconsious and another of a man that is carrying her about 15 meters ahead of us in the forest!" Said my slug as she was glued to my shoulder as both me and Naruto dashed in a hurry towards the forest. It was growing foggy with snow, but the leafs caught the bits of ice as she ducked onto the tree branches. "Just ahead! I sense them they are close!"

I pulled my gloves and formed a handsign. "Naruto! Up ahead!"

"I know!" He looked back and orange markings were around his eyes as I twirled around a tree branch grasping hold and breaking two branches.

"Transform!" I whispered as the branches changes into two blades in the shape of blossoms as a long chain attaching them together was tight around my arm as I tossed the first blade towards a tree as Momo began to shrivel. Shriveling means that an enemy is located only feets away. With my chakra piecing the edge the trunk of the tree was slices as a man in black jumped with Karin on his shoulder, but a large gash was along his arm from the blade. "Give her back!" I ducked off a branch towards the man as I began swinging the blades toward him and chucking one towards his face. As the wind picked up he dodge back, dropping Karin. "Karin!"

It was cold as the snowflakes felt like needles as I ducked down quickly twirling a blade around Karin's waist to hold her up as the other blade was tightly tangled around a tree limb above. Naruto chased the man.

He was later caught and was a ninja from a distant country in a land of Pepper. His orders were to steal Naruto Uzumaki, but over heard mine and Karin talking. He heard of her being his cousin stole her since she was also an Uzumaki. Only goal was to obtain the Uzumaki knowledge on the sealing jutsus their clan was famous for the creations of, but after the ambu unders Naruto's Orders. Returned the ninja home with a scroll of unknown information. Karin was fine as I checked her, but she had taken it upon herself to make herself at home in my house and wearing my spare clothing. "I like this!" She smiled at she turned around with her short hair pinned back with a small pony-tail poking outward. She was wearing my black tank-top with net leggings adding onto black tights with a red apron around her waist. "Can I have it?"

"No, if you take that, what am I going to wear in the summer?"

Chapter twenty-three

"Sakura!" Karin smiled as she ran into the kitchen of my apartment as I was knee deep in medical files of several medical requests from the land of wind, land of stones, and the land of rice patties. Her hair grew alittle bit in the past month she had stayed in my home. It was freezing outside, but it was alittle bright today with a warm sun as she was standing in a long bright pink robe twirling. "Do you think Sai will like this?"

"Sai wouldn't mind what you wear." I looked at her as I suddenly had a bad feeling. "You can run up to him naked and he will probably ask to paint you, but he wouldn't mind."

"Why do you say that?" She turned to me pushing up her glasses. "You think I am not good enough for him!" She stomped on the ground before turning away from me.

"It isn't that Karin." I placed down a large book to look at her. "Sai just was raised to cast away all his emotions. He just learned two years ago about happiness and anger when he had to face his older brother in that war." I picked up the book and quickly jolted across the room to a book case to pull out a poison imprinted notebook, it was written by Lady Tsunade for me. "It just takes time, but only if you are willing to wait that long."

"Sakura!" She turned with flushed red cheeks. "I waited three years for Sasuke to love me, but he stabbed me in the heart. After that I still had feelings for him, but I didn't want them only to learn in his heart he loved you!"

"Yeah and that is why he tried to kill..." I sipped a little amount of tea, "...because he though loving me was a burden that and he took who ever was his path was must be killed..." I leaned against the wall smiling. "My bond...with him then it was faint...very faint, but I felt it."

"Why you say that?" She looked at me as I closed the book and touched my chime.

"I don't know...its just I felt it and I still do...only it is stronger." My face felt warm as Karin smiled at me as she walked over and scratched the top of my head with her hand and she looked at me. "Hey when did we get from talking about Sai to Sasuke?" We both looked into the air as a gaze, smiled, and laughed none stop until the door bell rang. "I will got see who it is you go get changed out of that dress."

"Aww, but I like it!" She dashed off pouting as I opened the door of my apartment to face with Sai. His black straight hair lined against his face as he held a rose in his hand while scratching his cheek.

"Is K-Karin here?" He stuttered. I was honestly shocked. This didn't seem like the Sai I know.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sai?" He looked at me with bright red cheeks. "I am joking. Come on in."

However I did keep a close eye on this new embarressed Sai. I heard a cluttered noise of books falling as the bedroom door open to Karin. Her short hair was brushed down with a pin in her hair and she was wearing my black tights under a long sleeve light purple shirt and long black boots with red leg warmers. "Sai!" Her face burned bright red. "W-what are you?"

"He came to see you!" I smiled at her as her face burned bright.

Chapter twenty-four

I sat in my kitchen chair, with a nice hot cup of tea in one hand and the other holding a book over my face, but my eyes glaring up at Karin as she burned bright as she held the flower in her hands. Sai's pale face was blooming bright pink as he was looking at er with straight forward eyes. Even though I wanted to leave them alone, but it is obvious that I couldn't because both were hopeless. "I am sorry." Sai finally spoked to her.

Karin stared at him with a red face and then looked down."Uh...it is okay, I was reckless."

I glanced up, moving the book down since I was already glancing at them. "Oh so you were reckless!" She turned to glare angerly at me before looking at Sai. He started to laugh lightly since a year ago, but it was the first time I heard him laugh as loud as he did as he leaned against the wall.

"I am sorry." Sai chuckled as he whiped his mouth to cover up his laugh as he looked over towards Karin as her face turn as bright as her hair.

My hands slammed on the table as I sighed loudly. "Karin! Sai! I am going out for a bit. So you two talk in private!" My boots clipped as I snapped my boots on as my hair hanged pinned back as I threw on my jacket over my medical coat handed down to me by lady Tsunade. "Maybe I can pick up some groceries and check on the people in the hospital." I smiled as the door clicked. Leaving them alone in the apartment, by themselves with their next movement a mystery to me.

Inside the hospital several minutes later, I held the hand of a young boy with his left arm missing and a large grownth bubbling over his chest. It was a disease that would kill him if we tried to remove the growth, so until the medicine takes affect to help him recover or the time of his passing. He had spikey blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Can we go get some ice cream, Milady Haruno?"

I tighten my grip on his hand as I leaned down and kissed his head. "Of course, you did a good job today! You walked farthest you have in months."

As we passed through the peaceful halls of the hospital, Kiba was walking around in the hallway with a bundle of flowers in his hands. "Hello, Sakura!"

I looked up and smiled at him, "What are you doing here Kiba? Visiting your sister?"

"Yeah, and I came to check on Hanabi too." His face burned bright red as he smiled wider than the sun. It was an obvious smile I have seen many times before. He looked over at the boy and Kiba bent down knuckling his fist towards the kids. Along with myself, Kiba has been visiting the boy as well allowing him to ride Akamaru's back.

"How are you and Mrs. Inazuka?" The boy asked as Kiba's face turned bright.

"Kiba? Why is your face red? He is only talking about you and your sister." I smiled, but the boy stopped me to smile to say.

"No, Hanabi! She is Mrs. Inizuka!" Kiba shushed him before standing up and rushing away as I smiled in scilence.

Chapter Twenty-five

It was shocking, but after I returned home to find nothing has indeed happen and continued my day, months began to pass as the cold weather passed to the day of March 28th of this year. My hair reaching the center of my back as I pinned it back in two pony-tails as the chime hanged around my neck by a double chain necklace. With a dark green jacket on my shoulders, covering a clear net shirt as a black waist strap was tightly wrapped around my chest. My hands covered my ribcage and I sighed. "You are so small compared to that one Hyuga girl." Karin smiled as she walked in as her hair was pinned up in a pony-tail as she wore a black apron with an Ambu imprint on the front. "Now hurry up and leave!" She yelled pointing a large spoon in my face.

"You are now the head of the medical corperation since Shizune-sensei retired to be a carrying mother!" Karin's face was bright with anger as I stood up and loosen the strings on my black waist strap to allow my chest to soften and her eyes to grow in shock. "What the heck!"

"I grew in size because I stop putting bandages around them and they finally grew in size." I smirked in a funny way at her as I waved her. "Oh I am sure Sai likes yours the way they are, since Sasuke likes mine no matter the size."

"That isn't funny!" She pointed at my chest. "You were a flatty not to long ago and now you grew about 3 inches since then! Now that isn't possible! How much chakra did you put into that?" I looked at her and tighten the strings alittle more to hide my size.

"Feel better?" I smiled at her and turned around to slip my feet into my new black boots with a long zipper. "I will be going now, Miss Cranky!"

After I left I heard her mumble something loudly before I stepped off the steps of the apartment building to run into Shizune as she smiled with Siria laughing at me with a large smile. "Hello Sakura, how are you?"

I smiled at her as Siria jumped out of her hands into mine with a giggle. "Oh Siria, she loves you alot." Shizune smiled as her eyes began to water, "I don't know why, but I feel like I am looking at Tsunade when I look at you."

I smiled at her, "I keep hearing that, maybe it is because of my hair is long now."

We started to walk away from the apartment when a sudden burst of white clouds filled the air as Ino smiled with Hinata as Temari dropped her fan as she wore a large Nara print shirt as her hair was down. "Hello birthday girl!"

Ino smiled as her hair was pinned back as she wore a cute jacket with the Aburame clan on the back. "Ready to go to your party?"

"What party?" I looked at her. "I am heading to a medical meeting."

"Oh now that was a lie!" I looked around and Karin smiiled as she was walking to pull the bands out of my hair and slowly brushed my long hair. "I did that to make you get ready faster."

They all smiled at me as Karin brushed to make my hair appear short, but really long as a braid ran down my back only curling into a bun with the ends sprouting out of the ends making my hair appear as it did two years ago. "There now you don't look like that lady Hokage."

We all laughed as I pulled off my jacket and tossed it to Karin as she rushed it up to the apartment as I twirled in my net shirt as it appeared a sleeveless tanktop with the upper part of my breast covered in a net. I heard laughter from everyone as we walked around the village towards the gate, but as soon as we reached the edges. A hawk cry filled my ears as well as theirs as we turned to see a figure standing under a tree with his left hand held out with a small pink package. His dark hair blew in the wind as some was pinned back in a small pny-tail, but I smiled and felt my legs move forward in a run with my arms swinging around in a embrace. His smell was similar as I looked up to him and felt his lips press down harshly against mine with his hands pushing me into his body in an embrace. It felt amazing to feeling him. He was mine and mine forever. My Sasuke.

Chapter Twenty-Six + Twenty- seven

His chin laid on the top of my head as his fingers ran deep up into my hair as I heard the sound of his noise breathing in deep the scent of my shampoo, "Still using the moon flowering mist, huh?" I heard him chuckle as he tighten his grip with his body holding more into my body. "I really did miss you."

Tears fell from my eyes and soaked deep into his clothes that smelt like they were freshly bought.

"You don't need to suffocate yourself. Geez, why did I fall in love madly with an annoying girl?" He smiled as my face grew bright as I felt his fingers were cold as they touched the back of my long black waist band with the stings tangling deep in his finger. "You don't need to hide yourself from me."

As I felt him pull the strings loose and my waist band fell past my hips to the ground. With my net being clear and expose, I felt very embarrassed as I pushed my body more into Sasuke's as people looked over and saw my visible body, but Sasuke raise his arms around me as slipped on a pink silk kimono top over my shoulders. Forcing my arms through and tied a long white ribbon around my chest to with only the cleavage of my chest being revealed halfway with the net above. His finger played with my chime around my neck as he kissed my throat with a lovely smile. Man, how much I would love to say and describe this and my feelings, but it is hard. All I can say is my mind felt as if it melted away into another world as his lips pushed into mine as his thought burned deep into my skull and the feelings of his heart intertwined with mine. It felt as if the world has melted completely around us as I forgotten about the other, but as everything involving love. I heard in the corner of my ear as Ino squealed loudly. "S-Sasuke!"

Her face turned pink as did Karin, but not in love. Out of happiness as Sasuke waved them off and turned to me with his arms wrapping around my head as I turned to stare at them. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. With his hair landing on my shoulder, I felt a cold feeling as each strand tickled my skin softly. Hinata smiled along with Shizune as Siria caught Sasuke's attention. He kissed my ear and whispered softly in my ear, "She looks alot like Kakashi?"

I smiled and waved Shizune over, and she handed Siria over to him. His face grew bright warm as he held the baby in his arms. Crouching forward, I giggled, "Her name is Siria and she is both Kakashi and Shizune's baby."

"She looks alot like Kakashi...how is Kakashi?" Shizune smiled.

"He is with Siria's twin over at the memorial stone to introduce her." She smiled as did Sasuke and myself as I leaned into his shoulder. "Siria's twin name is Rinsude."

Sasuke seemed as if he was in another world, but soon handed Siria back to Shizune as he graped hold of my waist and pulled me close and kissed my neck. "Sakura can we have a baby?"

My cheeks burned bright as I turned to look at him as he locked his fingers together, not freeing my body from his grip. Ino giggled as she only eyed me slowly as she waved everyone away, "Come on, seems we have a change of plans!"

"What?!" I looked at Ino as her along with every else ran away smiling as Karin screamed.

"I am making some homemade vegetable curry." Se waved us off and disappeared into the village as I turned my head to look into his eyes.

Sasuke smiled as his hands went under me and lifted me high in the air as he jumped up in the air, kicking hard off a tree branch. With the air lifting my hair up as a quick finger brushed through my hair as the long pink strands filled the air. With the wind lifting my hair up as if they were little pink wings, his hands tightly held against mine as we landed high on a tree top as he only smiled looking away. Towards the horizon with his eyes gentle and calm. My hand reached up and twirled my fingers deep into his hair. It was indeed longer as it touched the edges his shoulder.

"Sasuke..." I smiled at him as I dug my head into my chest. "How have you been?"

He nestled me down on an upper tree branch with my head still glued to his shoulder, as he sat next to me looking up into the air. "I have been missing you." He smiled. I missed that smile of his. I only seen it three times out of pure happiness and being able to to spend time together. Although my heart was still in pain with a painful memory of him and the sight of death in his eyes. Glancing at me, he kissed my head. "Are you alright?"

My arms wrapped around his body as tears fell slowly down my face. "I don't want...I don't want to loose you to darkness ever again." My tears grew heavy as he leaned down to kiss my head and slowly rubbed the top of my head.

"Will never leave you alone like that...not ever again." He wrapped his arms around my body closer to his with the feeling of his lips rubbing up against my own as his fingers trimmed against my back. "If you want...we can claim each other..."

My face burned bright as I looked at him as my mind faded away as his lips touched my own. His lips repeatidly kissing my own violently as the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around my own as the last image in my mind was his face dripping in sweat as several bruises were on his bare chest as the darkness took over as my memory faded.

It was hours must has passed as I awoke inside my apartment, not a single sound filled my ears, but the soft sound of a sleeping Sasuke. His bare arm was stretched across my body with claw marks carved deep into his neck. I ran a finger across them as I turned over with my body pushed up close against his as the warmth of his flesh ran through every part of my body. My eyes were wondering across him. It is honestly hard for me to explain it, but I wanted to have him like this forever and never let go. Hearing his soft breathing beating against my head as his arms tighten around my shoulders. With the warmth of his fingers pouring deep into me. "I love you...so much!" I squeezed him tighter as the sound of his breathing changed as his eye lids opened wide. "Oh I am sorry, did I wake you?"

He smiled as he moved his hand down over my chest, directly over my heart, was a large purple bruise in the shape of a heart and another on my stomach. "No...not at all." His face was bright red as my lips pushed up to his as I tried to kiss him as harsh as him to tease him, but he quickly pushed my body down kissing my lips in return. Pushing harshly, but softly at the same time. His hand pulled my head upward. Gasping for air, he smiled.

As he leaned down to kiss me once again as my bedroom door opened as Karin rushed in, "Sakura, time to eat breakfast-!" She paused and her face burned bright bloody red as she fainted backward, but caught as the sound of her head hitting the floor didn't echo.

"Karin are you alright? What did you?..." Sai poked his head into the door and his mouth opened in shock as he quickly turned away. "Oh..." He looked back and frowned, "Well I see why you fainted Karin, Sasuke seems to have a big-!"

"Sai!" I yelled at him as I threw a kunai at the door as he dodge behind the door with the sound of the slam echoing through the house. "I hate it when he does that..."

Sasuke smiled as he pulled my body down and kissed me slowly from my neck before he sat up with his arm against the wall as he smiled down on me. "I am sorry, but I can't return yet..."

I frowned and sat up pressing my head against him.

"Don't worry, I will return to you again." He raised his other hand and brushed back my hair and pressed a finger to whip away a single tear from my eyes. "This time, I will not be gone as long and the next time I return..." He kissed my cheek, "...and I will stay with you forever. Even in the after life."

We sat together holding each other till it was time as we dressed. Him in clothes I had bought weeks ago like I do with several other occassions in case of his return. His hair wasn't long as he allowed me to trimmed it back to being short as he wore an Uchiha crest black kimono tied with a pink and white stash and black pant legs underneath.

With my hair trimmed up, my body covered in the kimono he bought me as I slipped a fishnet underneath with my black tights underneath. Our hands locked as I stared at him as he and I snuck to the edges of the village. Passed the gates as he kiss med once on the lips and slipped a ring on my finger with the sharp shine of gold. "I love you." He kissed me and turned to disappear into as I smiled at the gates with tears in my eyes.

With the heart shape bruise visible as I whispered with a beautiful smile as the wide pulled my hair up as I tighten the ring into my grip. "I...love you too...Sasuke. Return safely."

Chapter Twenty-eight

It felt like a century since I last seen his face as I stood on the balcony of my new apartment with three large bedrooms along with a one large bath. With a Uchiha crest over the front door as a white band wrapped around it like a barrier. Karin opened the door with red cheeks as she had her hair long again passed her shoulders. It isn't much a shocker as it has been near another two full years as I slumped against the wall. "When is Sasuke suppose to return?"

My hand pushed down to a scare of a heart on my chest as I felt tears burning behind my head. Karin smiled as she hugged me tight in her arms as I felt the water leak from my face. "I miss him Karin." She brushed my hair with her hand as she shushed. "He said it wouldn't be as long...and he..."

"I heard from Sai, Naruto did paperwork this morning that grants Sasuke to move back into the village."She smiled as I looked at her. "Kiba was able to pick up his stentch and caugh him as he was heading towards the village."

"What!" I pushed her away to stare at the village as the silence made my ears ring. "How far was they away?"

"Well we only received the news about two hours ago. He was around the land of waves, so about two days to a whole day till he finally arrives with Kiba." She twiled around as she headed toward the door. Karin was now in a relationship with Sai. It made me along with many others in the village to see a smile on Sai's face that represented true happiness. I opened the balcony door and headed toward the door to slip my boots on with my long hair falling around my hips. "Where you going?"

"I might as well go check on Temari! I heard of Shikamaru yesterday she wasn't feeling so good." With that I shut the door behind me and headed out toward the Nara estate. It has been a year, but both Shikamaru and Temari had lived a lovely year as a married couple together. So has Hinata and Naruto as they are now the Honorable lovers of the leaf. With several minutes passing, I reached the Nara estate on the far end of the village as I saw Temari rubbing her belly with a smile. I seen many woman around the village and in the hospital doing the same. It was common on a newborn mother with the idea of a living force inside her own body. "Hello Temari."

She waved over at me with a large smile, "Hello Milday Haruno!"

"Don't get so formal with me, we are friend." I smiled at her as she sat down and I rushed over to her and placed a flat palm against her belly and felt it. A soft beat that sounded like a bird with vigrant chakra pulsing from within her body twirling inside the infant as I felt a hand tug on my finger as its presence became known. "Yep, you are indeed pregnant...would you like to know the sex?"

"You tell that now?" She looked at me as I smiled at her. "If so, of course!"

"Temari? Sakura?" I looked up and it was Shikamaru. "Uh...how is she Sakura?"

"She is about three to four month pregnant...it seems though her belly and baby are tiny. So that is why you two haven't notice, but I can tell what the gender is going to be." I looked at him as his face brighten with excitement as he looked toward Temari. She nodded her head and quickly asked.

"It seems you and Temari are going to have a boy."

Chapter twenty-nine

"A boy!" Temari's face lighten up with excitements as Shikamaru felt his body freeze as tears fell from his face. Rubbing her belly with her face blooming bright pink as she pressed her head against Shikamaru's leg. "Daichi..."

"Daichi?!" Shikamaru looked at her.

"Yes, Daichi. Dai means large and big while Chi means wisdom." She smiled. Looking up at him as she giggled. "Since he will have both yours and mine's brain smarts. He will be the smartest shinobi there is."

I smiled at them as I placed my hand on her belly as well, "Do sense large brain waves even though his mind fully isn't developed." She smiled at me as did Shikamaru as they sat with both their hands pressed against her belly. "HE will indeed be a genius...Diachi...the Nara Clan's born genius."

Maybe he would surpass Shikamaru and his father's intelligents, but it is yet to be known as I left the two alone as they both cried and felt the miracle inside. I rubbed my own stomach as I felt a lonely feeling burning inside. It has been two years and my love has not even faded the slightest as I wished for the teasing would stop. His eyes always are in my mind and the warmth of his body against mine forever scars me as I leaned against a fence with a smile. Only things I wanted to see, do, and never stop was to hold his body against my own. I felt tears burn deep in my eyes. My hands squeezed my shoulders as I let out a gasping cry before I felt a finger tap on my back. "Are you alrihgt?"

It was Hinata. Her bangs passed her chin and her long hair was pinned up as she stroked her pregnant belly. She was only three months, but she had grown. "You still appear as if you are having twins or more!"

She burned bright as she giggled, "Naruto said it might be his big head passed on to our child." Her face was gentle and warm as it blossomed a huge smile. "I hope he is kind hearted child...like Naruto."

"I hope he is as quick to act as Naruto." I smiled at her as she laughed lightly as I spotted bags on her elbow. "Did you finish going shoping?"

"Yes, Hanabi is engaged to Kiba. So I went to buy them a present." She smiled wide with a loving smile. It was like a warm sunshine rayed across the village bring forth a wonderfully warm light that burned my skin. Funny as the feeling was, it was obvious that is was her pure happiness and love she has for her husband and unborn child. I waved her off as I quickly walked her home at the mansion. Naruto frigiting infront of their apartment door that was located next to a tight facility of trained ninja hounds and two large guard frogs. Naruto kissed her on the lips and placed a hand on her belly.

"Are you alrigt? If you are in any pain just let me know!" Naruto rubbed his palm up and down against her apron with his face flushed red. It was easy to see his love for her as it was written deeply across his face and refleccted in his blue eyes.

I slowly turned and walked away. It was best to walk away, I couldn't explain, but it is for the best. Watching both of them together made the village shine bright. If rumors from the elder and many Senseis as they say their love gives a beautiful blanket of peace and sunshine that hasn't existed since the fourth hokage and his wife. Naruto's mother and father.

Chapter Thirty

After returning home I felt spaceless as I glanced out into the village from my balcony as my head laid on my arms. With a soft wind I felt a sudden twitch pinch the back of neck as leafs flew high into the air as the clouds faded into the deep blue sky as it darken. Although I felt as if I was staring out into the village for a moment, hours passed. I grew tired as I watched the sun set and the moon rise high into the sky. Then back over as a light ray of purple filled the sky and then fade to orange as I felt a warm feel embrace me. I turned around and saw a man opening my front door as his long black hair was long over the shoulders of his silk black shirt as he smiled. His arms opened to me as I ran over swinging both of my arms around him as he lift me into the air as his lips pressed harshly into mine.

As he quickly parted my lips to glance into my eyes as he chuckled with delight, "I missed you."

My back hit the wall as my hands pushed under his shirt as my fingers twirled on his flesh. It was warm, but icy as I remembered as his lips pushed upward into my own as I felt the time fade by and my memories push away from me. His arms around me and our body pressed. I could only remember the soft beat of his heart as it softly bumped against my chest.

Our fingers were intwined as I stared up into his eyes. It may had sound like I described it once, but it has been months and our actions has been the same. Our love never ended as our hearts and minds ached for each other. Every kiss was like chocolate and something addicting as we contacted nonstop, our hands always painted our skin, and were never apart. It has been four months and many of my fellow Kinochi has been comfirmed pregnant or has given birth. Sasuke and me were in love with the sights of the crying and smiling faces of the newborn leafs of the village, but last night was a shot in our love that was almost for climax as I vomited heavily over his back. It has been bugging my body for weeks, but as I spent hours later over a trash can and eating more cooking than before. It was safe to assume that I was pregnant. With our hands locked we spent every waking moment of my first few month pregnant with joy, but as we reached the edges of fall into winter. Lord Hokage, Naruto. Has summoned my husband away from me as I sat screaming for pickled dumplings dipped in ramen. I know my eating habits and tastes has changed since I passed three months.

We stood staring the Hokage in the face as he smiled as Hinata stood with a baby girl. Fast asleep, in her arms. Her name was Kushina, that of her grandmother. It was the color of her red hair that inspired Naruto to name the young girl after his mother. My ran ran over my pregnant stomach as I thought. I wonder what kind of name you should have? I hope you are well my child. "So Naruto, what is it you summoned us?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy and..." He looked at Sasuke. Calm and serious. "I wish to comfirm with the elders that you have no intention of ever trying to live with the old teachings of Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Seems the elders of the leaf and the feudal lord are in fear of that history of repeating." Naruto looked at him and then me. "It is just we wish not to loosse any kind hearts to the darkness ever again."

Sasuke smiled as he held my hand and looked at him. "No, I wish to raise him as a normal child and hope they live a loving life instead of trying to proove himself."

Naruto smiled at me, "So any names yet?"

I smiled, "Yes...Makura...Makura Uchiha...it means mirror...he is the reflection of our love." My head leaned against Sasuke's shoulder as he kissed my forehead. We couldn't wait for the day to hold Makura. Even if he turned out to be a girl, we will love them all the same.

Chapter Thirty-one

My eyes awoken that day.

A day that ended my pregnancy, but full of light in the end as Sasuke quickly rushed me over to the hospital. My fingers were ripping deep into his skin as I screamed loudly. Shizune, return in my place as medical head, helped lay my body in a chair. Set and ready as Sasuke allowed my fingers to crush each fiber inside his hand with my grip. His face turned pale and then blue as I squeezed with Shizune opening my legs up high in the air and glanced towards me. "Push!"

Sasuke bundled up the strength in his time of pain as his hand was turning blue. "Breathe in and out, sweetie."

"I am trying, Shannaro!" I screamed at him as Shizune held her hands onto something as I pushed. With my knowledge being blocked by pain. Nerve wraking pain, I have to apologize to my mother when I see her. "Come on, Makura!"

"I see the head!" Shizune smiled as I pushed harder. Sasuke leaned down to watch as the infant heads pushed through my flesh, but with the baby slowly falling into Shizune's hands. Sasuke dropped to the ground with his hand escaping my grip as his face was pale white. With her handing the infant to the nurse, she smiled at me. "It is a baby boy...Sasuke?" She kicked him softly and his eyes began to open as he staggered back up on his feet.

"What happen?" He looked towards me as I was drentched in sweat and my mind filled with only pain as Shizune sat back down healing my body.

"You s-shannaro!" I gasped as the feeling of te chakra burned as I wished to scream, but didn't. "I-you fainted!"

Sasuke blushed as he turned for a nurse to slowly place an infant in his arms. "Gentle with your son, Mr. Uchiha."

"S-son! I have a son!" He smiled wide with excitment as he looked down on the sleeping infant. "Hello...my son."

He walked over to me and placed the child in my arms as I looked at the baby. Sasuke's spitting image reflected from his face, but as the little one opened his eyes. A large ray of green reflected with octogon dark shades of green within. He raised a hand to my face and my lips kissed his small fingers. It was amazing on how the way life is created that I couldn't explain my feelings, but as I looked at this little one. Tears murged from my eyes and I cuddled the baby close as I whispered, "Hello...Makura."

Chapter 32, the last chapter

A warm wind has passed as five years passed since Makura's birth. He grew into a giggling child. With his father's face he was very handsome for his age and loved by many girls, but with my hair he look much like a girl when it wasn't pinned back. Since he turned five last month. Makura has been protective of his long hair as he was already skilled with Shuriken and summoning animals. "Mommy!" He ran into the kitchen of our apartment with his hands forming signs as he ran. "Watch this mommy!'

He bite his finger and pressed his hands down on the ground as a little wolf waved its tail infront of him as Makura giggled. "That is very impressive!"

Sasuke was the second leader of the ambu black ops, but was now the head of the chunin final rounds as the head proctor. Lord Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, has intrusted him with an important role. Since everyone else of Konoha 11 had children around the same age of Makura.

"Mommy?" I looked down at Makura as he smiled wide, "Today I saw a pretty girl!"

Girls? Already? Oh boy, what am I going to do? "Oh yeah, what did she look like?"

"She had short red hair and crystal blue eyes! I think her name was Kushina Uzumaki!" Makura laughed.

"Oh that is Uzumaki-sensei's young girl!" I winked at him. "You don't need to falling for girls now." Poked him in the chest while I smiled with a warm smile that gave a ray of sunlight. "Just protect those precious!"

He nodded his head as he pulled on my hand, "Can we got see Auntie Ino or Auntie Karin?"

It was amazing, he had his father's face, but even though they aren't related. He had Naruto's warm smile. As my heart was weak to him by just a look, I felt like a puppet as I finnished placing the dished up high on the counter. "Yes let go!"

We walked out of the apartments as we slowly walked on the road as Makura pointed up toward the mountain cliffs, "Mommy, look it is Uzumaki-sensei!" His large smile looked over the whole village as Makura spaced out as we continued down the road toward the large Akamichi estate doors. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stood smiling. Makura ran up to her, letting go of my hand. "I am going to be like Uzumaki-sensei, Aki!"

Ino walked out with Karin behind her as both were close friends as another girl with short light black hair sat staring at Makura. Her little cheeks red as he looked down playing in the dirt. "Hello, Sakura! Makura!" Ino and Karin said at the same time.

"How are you Makura?" Karin bent down to place a hand on his head as she then picked him up. Flying him around the air. "Did you miss me already?"

"No he missed Aki and Ayuma!" Ino smiled.

We spend hours watching the kids as Chouji walked in and out before leaving on a mission, he lost quite alot of wait, but Ino neverminded his figure as she use to. It was a great visit as I watch Makura run around showing off his ability to summon his small wolf puppy. Karin looked at me and smiled, "Have you heard that Diachi is already beating his father in Shogi and how TenTen's daughter Lee beat Might guy in a race around the village?"

I smiled as we all talked about the new wills of fire that were born not long ago, even if time tells of five years. It felt as if it was yesterday. Like I was leaning on the fence wall looking up in the air only to think of the future and how my heart was stolen by a man. Now as I look at it, it was stolen by two men twice as I watch Makura run around. "So Ino! I heard you pregnant again!" Karin smiled as we all laughed as Ino's face burned bright red as the leafs danced on us as it flew high in the air. With only the time of future telling us what is to come, but we all sat in wait living for love and protecting those close as Naruto sat above the village on teh cliffs with his young dauther waving a hand, "Kushina...this is our home!"


End file.
